


Necrophilia

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 22</p><p>Prompt from ben_ingber: Necrophilia, original (BECAUSE HE'S MEAN!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necrophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben_ingber](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ben_ingber).



Tessa sighed and picked up her dictionary again, flipping through the “n’s” with deliberated slowness as she hoped that by some miracle the definition had changed. She found it and scowled as she read the same definition she’d read ten minutes earlier.

Tossing the dictionary to the floor with force, Tessa turned back to her computer. She stared at the flashing cursor as she tried to figure out how to begin. Finally, she typed a sentence, cringed, and promptly deleted it. Pressing her forehead to the desk, Tessa mentally cursed her psychology professor for giving her ‘necrophilia’ as a topic.


End file.
